


The Importance of Oxygen

by Aquielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slight case of schmoop, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't ever want to stop kissing Cas. The languid, sensual slide of tongues is the sweetest thing he's ever tasted and so much more important than oxygen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this little ficlet since I have been a lazy ass for a while now. 
> 
> My apologies to those who waited.  
> Much love to Adele, Anna, Beth, Emmy, Jamie, Rach and Sue. You guys rock like Fraggles

Dean is pinned to the ground surrounded by three harpies, who knew harpies were a thing?

They are pissed and their claws are sharp and biting through his favorite leather jacket. One grabs at his throat as the other two hold his arms down.

Breathing is becoming harder by the second, he starts to see spots and closes his eyes. He remembers a joke his dad use to tell about sex and oxygen only being important to people who aren't getting it. John never was very funny.

Suddenly he feels the pressure on his right side disappears with a sharp angry pain that rips through his chest. He opens his eyes as the harpy clutching his throat screams and a knife is jammed into the side of her head. The last thing he sees as darkness overtakes him is Castiel with one mean motherfucking look on his face.

He comes to with a start wondering where the hell the rest of the harpies are. Where is Sam? He opens his eyes and goes to sit up as pain erupts in his right temple. Why is he laying down in the backseat of the Impala? Why does he feel hung over? Why is his jacket ripped to shit and where is he gonna find a replacement half this cool ever again?

"Sammy, Cas...we good?" He coughs out as his throat protests at the movement.

"Harpies done and dusted, we have about forty-five minutes to home, just rest" Sam says.

Their eyes meet in the rear view and Dean knows that it must just be scratches and muscle soreness that are making him ache because Sam doesn't have his "concerned" face on.

Cas on the other hand all tense lines and frantic looks into the back of the car.

"Maybe we should pull over just so I can check on him" Cas mother hens at Sam.

"I'm fine" Dean grits out through closed eyes and what is becoming the most impressive headache he has experienced sans alcohol in a long time.

To his surprise he feels the Impala pull over, Sam is so easy. He hears the doors open and close then feels Cas raise and lower his head as he slides into the backseat. He opens his eyes again and is now the proud owner of an angel lap pillow, concerned model. He laughs at his own stupid jokes and winces once more.

Cas force feeds him pain killers and Gatorade while staring at him with those damn blue eyes, petting and worrying over him the entire ride home.

By the time Dean feels solid enough to sit up Sam is in full smirk mode.

Dean looks up at him with the death glare "Blow me" he snots.

Sam laughs openly and snarks back "I'm pretty sure Cas would do grievous bodily harm to anyone who tried".

When their eyes land on the angel he tightens his entire face and states "I don't like either of you right now" before turning heel and heading into the bunker.

It takes an hour and a half, two cups of tea with honey that Cas insists on making him like he's some kind of invalid and far too many assurances of "I'm Fine" for Cas to finally unclench.

Dean watches Roadhouse on Sam's laptop while they clean the guns. He makes Sam go get him a bacon pretzel burger, because if he's being catered too why not overdo it?

By the time Sam rudely snatches his laptop back with a roll of his eyes and heads to his room Cas seems to have caught onto the smoldering looks he has been throwing and suggests they head to bed.

Once inside the room Cas pushes him back to the bed, falling onto him in a fervor, kissing his neck open mouthed and hot.

Cas presses his hips down and the friction of rocking in time with the soft moans is devastating to his consentration.

He stares at Cas, his flushed cheeks and parted lips he looks absolutely wrecked and so beautiful it makes Dean's heart ache.

They grapple with clothing, bumping into each other and getting hung up on too many layers. Cas is so eager to get Dean undressed that he slaps his hands away whenever he reaches for Castiel's clothing.

Cas is fully clothed and attached to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth causing Dean to arch his back a slam his hips into his angel.

"Too many clothes" Dean whines as he pulls at the offending pants until Cas gets with the program and strips.

When he finally gets to look his mouth goes dry. Cas is always breathtaking naked, all long and lean with the tan muscles of a runner, he is erect, gorgeously so and eyeing Dean like prey.

Cas pushes Dean's legs open and crawls in between the, pressing against the length of him with a slow throaty moan.

He kisses his way up and traces the bruises on Dean's neck with his lips, huffing hot breath and sliding his warm tongue across the tender flesh as if to heal it.

"Don't do that again" he says as he laps at a scratch. "You don't get to leave me again, not ever."

"Cas" Dean's eyes soften as he pulls Castiel's head up to gaze at him "I'm sorry, but I'm fine, it's all okay".

"You are mine Dean, I chose you, we chose each other remember?" Cas speaks so softly it's almost a whisper, but the words cut through to the most tender part of Dean. "The things we've done to each other have left permanent scars, I know you can't say it, but you're mine beloved."

The words are too sacred, too honest so he deflects "Plus I've ruined you for anyone else" he grins as his eyes catch the upturn of Castiel's lips "Don't deny it angel, I'm awesome".

Cas chooses that moment to press his hips down and roll, ripping a groan from them both.

"Fair enough, you're pretty awesome too" he breathes out grabbing onto Cas and kissing him until they are both gasping for air.

He doesn't ever want to stop kissing Cas. The languid, sensual slide of tongues is the sweetest thing he's ever tasted and so much more important than oxygen.


End file.
